


Hang in there

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, Gen, Injury, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about the first time Sammy drove with Dean teaching him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang in there

Sammy was three years too early when he first learned how to drive. Dean was sprawled in the backseat bleeding out after a hunt gone terribly wrong. It was the first hunt Dean thought they could take care of on their own while their father was away eliminating a nest of vamps. After all, it was just your typical haunting. It wasn’t supposed to be a poltergeist who apparently can throw kitchen knives. After Sam burned the ghost’s remains, he supported his big brother on the way out of the old house and into the back of the Impala.

"Get in the front. And take me to a hospital." Dean instructed as calmly and as firmly as he could. Sam was shaking, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Dean, I don’t think I can—"

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand through the open door and placed keys in his palm. Sam looked at them. They were soaked in red.

"I’m not bleeding on this leather for no reason, Sam. I need to be patched up properly or I’ll die." Sam knew Dean was serious because he hated hospitals. Dad wasn’t around to patch him up good like usual. There was nothing around for miles.

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat and got in the driver’s seat. He placed his trembling hands on the steering wheel. “Okay, Dean. Okay! What do I do?”

"Put the keys in the ignition and start her up, gently…"

"Turn them to the right?" Sam knew the car was Dean’s baby. He didn’t want to make any mistakes.

Dean nodded, shutting his eyes briefly and wincing at the burn in his side. “To the right.”

Sam did as he was told and the car sputtered into life. The car shook underneath them and Sam’s pulse quickened with anxiety.

"Put on your wipers." Dean uttered out of his scratchy throat from the back. To top it all off, it was pouring rain and it was the middle of the night. "It’s that button on your left."

Sam flicked the button on and the wipers started up.

"Foot on the break. That’s the one on the left." Dean instructed through clenched teeth.

Sam looked down at his feet and positioned them.

"Grab your—" Dean hissed from the back seat.

"Dean—"

"Your stick shift, and put it in drive."

Sam wrapped his sweaty fist around the cool metal, sliding it back into drive. “Dean, I—”

"Sam, just do as I say, okay?" Dean said firmly, then started to cough.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to get himself to calm down. He needed to be strong now, for Dean.

"Take your foot off the brake and press down—lightly—on the gas petal."

Sam nodded, eyes fixed on the road ahead, and the car started moving.

"You know how to steer, right? I’ve seen you play those arcade games… It’s just like—just like that." Sam could hear his brother in pain and he used it as fuel to gather confidence. He turned the wheel and started to steer onto the main road.

"Good," Dean said. "Good, Sammy…"

Sam was grateful the road was empty. He didn’t know how far they would have to go.

As if answering his question, Dean uttered out “saw a hospital a few miles up the road. Just keep going, Sammy. You can… Doing good…”

Sam felt the liquid trickling out of his eyes now. He blinked it away. “Hang in there, Dean. Stay with me, okay?”

That was the first time Sam drove. It was also the time he saved his brother’s life.


End file.
